


If The Blood Is Not Enough

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Insane!Kuroko, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Akashi, Possessive!Kuroko, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Kuroko, VampireHunter!Akashi, well a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: No one is allowed to separate them.Not the Church.Not the Hunters.Not the Vampires.Not even Death himself.





	1. Between the Insanity

Seijuurou steps carefully around the bodies on the ground, the pungent smell of blood invading his nose. He looks around the place that was supposed to be an opera house. Seats were torn apart and cast aside, broken. Blood covered the whole floor and the occasional human guts and mashed brains were splattered on the walls and Seijuurou notes with slight amusement that a severed hand is caught up on one of the chandeliers. 

 

Seijuurou surveys the place once again and estimates that there were at least a hundred of mutilated bodies lying around. 

 

And each and every one of the now deceased people came from the Church. 

 

Vampire Hunters. 

 

Again. 

 

 _No wonder this happened._

 

Seijuurou looks up and just as he thought, upon the stage is the person that he’s been looking for. 

 

A slender figure crouched on the stage rises from its former position, its whole body drenched in blood. Slowly, it turns towards Seijuurou, revealing vividly clear sky blue eyes. They were calm, contrasting the chaos around them but Seijuurou knew that beneath that seemingly impeccable calm hid an unrestrained madness. 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya. 

 

Seijuurou’s Tetsuya. 

 

His Tetsuya. 

 

His vampire familiar. 

 

His lover. 

 

His other half. 

 

His soulmate. 

 

Softly, ever so softly, the crimson figure smiles at Seijuurou, revealing pearly white teeth. 

 

“Sei!”

 

A gentle, melodious voice calls out his name and in an instant, bloody arms are wrapped around Seijuurou, loving, controlled, always so careful to never use too much strength and hurt Seijuurou. 

 

“Tetsuya,” Seijuurou greets back, brushing back bloodied bangs. Tenderly, he kisses Tetsuya’s forehead, unable to contain the expanding feeling in his chest. 

 

Tetsuya sighs happily, revelling in Seijuurou’s affection and Seijuurou tightens his own hold around Tetsuya. After a few minutes, they both slightly lean away from each other only to end up and stare at each other again. 

 

This always seems to happen whenever they’re left alone together. Seijuurou can’t help it though. Tetsuya is just too adorable, too lovely and too beautiful. Just too much of everything. 

 

Seijuurou smiles soothingly, trying to appease ahead before he said something. It’s not really needed but Seijuurou was worried for Tetsuya. Yes, Tetsuya technically doesn’t need any help and definitely not from Seijuurou but still, still, he worries. 

 

“Did you really have to go this far?”

 

At Seijuurou’s question, Tetsuya pouts; the blood on his lips drying and flaking on some parts and Seijuurou couldn’t help but think that Tetsuya looked so cute right at that moment, with his cute little pout and all the drying blood on his face. 

 

“They wanted to take you away from me,” Tetsuya whispers, gaze locked on one of the mutilated corpses, eyes darkening dangerously and once again, Seijuurou sees a glimpse of Tetsuya’s barely concealed insanity. 

 

And embarrassingly enough, Seijuurou feels a jolt of arousal travel down his spine. 

 

“They won’t. No one will separate us ever again. Not even death. I won’t let them. I promise.”

 

Tetsuya smiles, their eyes meeting once again and Seijuurou sees his own eyes reflected in Tetsuya’s. His familiar crimson eyes floating in the demented pools of Tetsuya’s sky blue eyes. 

 

Their lips meets halfway through, the action familiar and _home._ Their lips move against each other in an intimate dance, burning passionately, savagely. The salty and metallic taste of blood urging them on incessantly. 

 

They part later, a string of saliva connecting their lips, cheeks flushed and wanting for _more._

 

Tetsuya raises his hand and cradles the side of Seijuurou’s neck where his mark is, claiming Seijuurou as his. Seijuurou covers Tetsuya’s hand with his own, his heart jumping erratically at Tetsuya’s show of possessiveness. 

 

“You’re mine. Mine. And I’m yours. I will slaughter anyone who will try and take you away from me. No matter whom they are.”

 

Their lips meet once again and Seijuurou lets himself be carried away, his whole being shivering with want and longing. 

 

Tetsuya was his and he was Tetsuya’s. 

 

It's as simple as that. 

 

And any foolish person who tries to challenge that will have their heart ripped out by Seijuurou himself. 

 

That is if Tetsuya doesn’t tear them limb from limb first. 

 

No one is allowed to separate them. 

 

Not the Church. 

 

Not the Hunters. 

 

Not the Vampires. 

 

Not even Death himself.


	2. The Advent of Madness

Two hundred years is a very, very long time to be alive. Two hundred years is enough to see the whole world at least a couple of times. Two hundred years is a long, long time and a lot of things can change in that time. The places, the memories. Humanity can change so much in such time too. 

 

Kise Ryouta had been turned at the age of nineteen. He doesn’t really remember what exactly happened that day or his life before his immortality, but then again that’s to be expected. Two hundred years can do that to everyone. All that he can remember was running as fast as he can through the woods, the acidic burn of adrenaline in his veins as it urged him to run faster and the overwhelming fear as the thing that was chasing him got closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. In the next second, he was laying in the dirt, surrounded by trees, his hands frantically clutching his mutilated stomach as the light from the moon above shined down on him. 

 

He remembers thinking _this is it. This is the end._ And as he was about to close his eyes, a hooded figure blocks his view of the full moon. 

 

_”Do you want to live?”_ the hooded figure had asked. 

 

_”Of course I want to live. This world may be nothing but a heap of useless dirt and everyone is corrupt but I still want to live,”_ Kise answered breathlessly and he closes his eyes. 

 

A second later, pain erupts through his whole body and Kise passes out. The next time he wakes up, he was not human anymore. 

 

The hooded figure was sitting a few feet away from him. 

 

Waiting.

 

He remembers mentally preparing himself for whatever the hooded person was going to demand from him. In his experience, no one does anything or helps anyone without wanting something in return. Especially when it’s something like saving someone’s life. 

 

_”Do not worry your pretty head, fledgeling. I do not intend to keep you as my slave or take your freedom away. I just want you to do one thing for me.””And that would be?”_

 

_”One day, in the future, you will meet someone. The Keeper of the Sky. You will know once you meet them and when you do, please, stay by their side. They are in a long and weary journey of looking for someone. And they will need someone to stay beside them and keep them from losing their mind completely.”_

 

The hooded person leaves after that without even waiting for Kise’s answer and Kise never met that person ever again.   
Kise spent some time in the forest, acquainting himself to his new body. Once he was fairly confident with himself, he left the safety of the forest and never even once looked back. 

 

Honestly, being a newly made vampire and trying to find your way in the human world while at the same time hiding from the vampire hunters was tiring and a very tedious ordeal. Some older vampires weren’t so open to the idea of a new vampire for some reason and it was immensely hard to keep away from the attention of the hunters as he dealt with the intense carving at the same time. Luckily, there were some pretty friendly vampires who were older by a few decades and were willing to help Kise deal with all the vampire stuff. 

 

Kise never really struggled with being a vampire and settling into his new life compared to the other fledgelings that he has encountered throughout the years. Maybe because he was never really that attached to his human life in the first place. 

 

A few decades later, Kise decided to travel all over the world. He visited and lived in millions of places, from uninhabited islands to the most populated cities. He’d leave and come back to one of his favourite cities a few years later and he’d find that the place had changed, the people had changed, the memory had changed. 

 

It was a bit sad to witness everything you once knew fade away and be replaced by something else but Kise didn’t really mind. He finds it interesting actually. But what Kise didn’t like was how as the time passed by and the history of the world grew longer, humanity grew more ugly. More despicable. More repulsive. 

 

Hundreds of times he’d thought about going on a rampage and just killing every person he sees but ultimately that’s stupid idea and Kise is not an idiot. 

 

One hundred and thirty years later of wandering all over the world, Kise finally meets him. The hooded figure had said that he’ll know him when he meets him but Kise never really understood what that meant. Not until the day he found himself sick with the suffocating smell of fear. 

 

Kise had walked in the church blindly. He had been travelling again, on his way to Scotland when he heard that at least a thousand of vampire hunters were gathered in a nearby church. One of the vampires that Kise had passed by told him that the hunters were searching for a vampire.

 

An old and dangerous one. 

 

Usually, vampires never really get to be called ‘dangerous.’ They were vampires. Bloodsuckers. The drink human blood and sometimes kill the unwilling donor in the process. So of course, they were dangerous. Nothing new there. So for other vampires to call you ‘dangerous’ you have to be really, really, really, strong. Or crazy. Or both. 

 

And because of that, Kise had decided to stay as far away from the church as he could, lest they mistake him for that dangerous vampire. He really did intend to stay away. He did not really want to be caught between the shit storm that was about to happen but his mind changed when the overwhelming smell of blood suddenly permeated the church. 

 

And in the end, curiosity got the best of him. 

 

Even now, whenever Kise is reminded of the day he met _him,_ he would always remember the out of place smell of crushed white iris with the underlying scent of vanilla, the suffocating smell of fear and the enticing scent of freshly spilt blood. 

 

He’d remember the feeling of dawning horror as he sees all the mutilated bodies and all the blood pooling on the floor. He’d remember the pulsing fear behind his brain as his mind finally realises that he had walked straight into a bloodbath. 

 

And in the midst of that hellish carnage stood Kuroko Tetsuya. 

 

The Keeper of the Sky. 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya is, well, crazy. 

 

Completely insane. 

 

There’s really no other way to describe him. The day that Kise met him, Kuroko was standing in the middle of a bloodbath, drenched in crimson blood while he held a decapitated head in one hand. 

 

To say that Kise was terrified is the understatement of the century. 

 

 

_”Hello. Who are you?”_

 

_”I…uh…what are you doing?”_

 

_”I killed them.”_

 

_”Why?”_

 

_”They were annoying.”_

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya answers nonchalantly and tosses the head away. It lands perfectly on the basin where the holy water is kept._

 

 

And that was how Kise’s first conversation with Kuroko Tetsuya went. 

 

The moment that Kise met Kuroko’s eyes, he knew right away that Kuroko was insane. He couldn’t exactly explain how or why he knew. He just did. 

 

From the outside, Kuroko Tetsuya looked like any normal person. Possibly in his twenties and is going to college. He looked polite and well mannered. Just your regular guy but more gorgeous and royalty looking. But even with all of those, something just screams at Kise that Kuroko Tetsuya was insane. Maybe it was his mannerisms. Maybe Kise is just being dramatic. Or maybe it’s the emptiness that Kise sees whenever he meets Kuroko’s eyes. 

 

But no matter how weird or terrifying their meeting was or how much danger Kise felt from Kuroko, he still ended up tagging along with him. Partly because of the hooded figure who had given him a new life and the other reason is that, well, he’s not really sure himself. Maybe it’s because he’s curious or maybe it’s because Kuroko looks so lonely and broken whenever he thinks that no one is looking.

 

Whenever he thinks that Kise had left and he’s alone, Kuroko Tetsuya would look somewhere and he’d looks so lost, as if he’s been looking for something for so long but still haven’t found that something yet and because of that lost something, he doesn’t know where he should go or what he should do. 

 

Kise never asked though. Or more like he never finds the courage in him to ask because Kuroko never shares anything about him. Yes, he’s pretty talkative once you’ve found some common ground with him and he could talk for days on end about things that he’s interested in but he never says anything personal about him. About who he was before immortality, who he was after that, where he’s been and who he’s looking for. 

 

But Kise thinks that Kuroko Tetsuya may have been a prince or a nobleman in his mortal life. Kise thinks that because Kuroko Tetsuya just has this certain air of regality in him. As if he was born to rule and command people but Kise never has the guts to ask so perhaps he’ll never know. 

 

The seventy years later, Kise witnesses Kuroko do something much more insane compared to anything that he’s done in the past. And that’s saying something because Kuroko had once eradicated a whole city and everyone in it. 

 

 

_”I’ll give you my name.”_

 

_”What?”_

 

_”Kurokocchi?! What the hell are you saying?! He’s a vampire hunter! You’re a vampire! That is a very terrible idea!” Kise vehemently protests against what the blue haired vampire had said but said vampire doesn’t even glance at his direction and smiled at the bewildered vampire hunter instead._

 

_Giving your name away? And to a vampire hunter of all things that moves and breathes on earth? A very, very bad idea. They’d just kill you on the spot or worse, use you to do their bidding like a slave. You might as well just go and step right up into the Vatican Headquarters and announce that you’re a vampire while waving a white flag over your head._

 

_”And what guarantee do I have that all of this is not some kind of trap you’ve made for me?”Kise has a strong distaste against vampire hunters but he couldn’t help but agree with the hunter’s actions. At least he has some common sense and some instinct for self-preservation._

 

_”Nothing. You only have my words. But I swear on the name of the Red Warlock that everything that I’m saying right now is the truth. I am not tricking you so I can kill you,” Kuroko answers calmly, the gentle smile on his lips never fading and with every word that escaped his lips, Kise had the strong urge to rip his hair off._

 

_**This is a terrible idea!** _

 

_”Why would you offer me your name? What would you gain from it?”_

 

_”Accept my name. Once you have it, call my name and you’ll understand why.”_

 

_”…Okay.”_

 

_Kuroko smiles once again but this time, he looks really happy. Genuinely and undoubtedly happy._

 

 

Even now, Kise still can’t completely believe what Kuroko has done. It did work out fine in the end but still, it was extremely crazy. 

 

Kise didn’t like the guy. Not one bit. First, because of course, he’s a vampire hunter. Okay, he knows that not all vampire hunters are bad but most of them are and Kise has had enough unpleasant experience with them that he doesn’t ever want to be associated with one ever again. Two, because the guy just happens to be the strongest vampire hunter in church history, considered a legend and is to be the next church leader. And third, the guy scares him. Which is absurd because Kise has two hundred years over him and he’s met so many dangerous people and creatures in his travels but something was just wrong with him. Something not right. He felt the same as Kuroko but at the same time, also different. And that something really scares him. 

 

He’s dangerous. 

 

But now, as he sees how the hunter tenderly kisses Kuroko’s forehead, how he gazes at Kuroko adoringly as if he’s the only one that matter in the world, how he holds him reverently, Kise can say that it’s okay. Because every time he looks at them, he always gets the feeling that he’s looking at something that was meant to be. Something that was already long in the making. It’s as if two soulmates that have been apart for so long has finally reunited. 

 

You only had to take one look at them and you’ll see that Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou belonged to each other. They were different but also the same. Even Akashi’s slight insanity felt the same as Kuroko’s. Like two halves of a whole. 

 

_’A match made in hell,’ as they’d say._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~! What do you guys think? xD


	3. My Empire of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes im still alive

In all of the years that Aomine has lived, he’s already seen some shit. Monsters lurked everywhere and posed a threat to humanity every second of the day. He’d seen massacres, corpses piled on top of each other that seemed to reach the very heavens itself and once, a complete disappearance of a whole city. There were so many strange things out there. Dangerous, volatile, malicious. Vampires, werewolves, demons, ghouls and other creatures that walked in the dark but the worst monster that Aomine had ever met was something painfully familiar. 

 

 

Humans. 

 

 

People like to claim that there were monsters out there, dangerous, terrifying and would rip your heart out the moment that you let your guard down. They’d weave lies and truth together, hiding the truth that the ultimate monsters were humans itself. 

 

 

Aomine had trained to be a hunter at the age of nine, blood boiling and the memory of his mother protecting him from an unknown assailant burned at the back of his eyelids. He’d look down at his hands and he’d see them drenched in blood – his mother’s blood – and no amount of water and soap in the world could ever wash it away from him. So he’d trained, not wanting to hunt anything specific as long as he could kill it. He dedicated seventeen years of his life to protecting humanity, his rage undying and the blood on his hands never dried out. For a while he’d felt peace, his mind telling him that he’s finally doing something right and this way, no person would ever have to see their beloved be killed before their very eyes. 

 

 

Until one day, when he was faced with a werewolf desperately trying to protect its young as they were killed before the kid. That was the first earthquake. And many soon followed after. And the last earthquake that destroyed everything that he had believed in revealed to him that it was no unknown, terrifying monster who had murdered his mother. It was no creature that lurked in the dark but someone who walked in the light; someone who breathed the free air. Someone who had helped Aomine become the person that he had wanted to be; someone whom he had wholeheartedly trusted. 

 

 

His mentor. 

 

 

He soon started to question everything and by questioning everything he learned to open his eyes. And once he started to clearly look around, that was when he realized that humans were the real monster. He found cells with bloodied chains, children and women and men with a broken look in their eyes. Cages and blood and the mute and desperate hope for death. 

 

 

In his twenty-seven years of his life, he’d already seen things that had destroyed every trust that he had in humanity. 

 

 

For a long while, his life fell apart. He had just learned that everything that he had known was a lie. That unknowingly, he had been a killer. And he was hell-bent on atoning for his sins. He had to destroy his whole life and rebuild it again. But the problem was that hunting and killing were all that he knew. Outside of bloodshed and massacre, he was nothing. He didn’t know what he should be. And so, for almost a year, he spent his life just drifting through the currents, letting it take him wherever it wanted to. 

 

 

Until Akashi came back.

 

 

Akashi was his partner. Akashi came from a long line of vampire hunters and was set to be the next church leader. He was the strongest vampire hunter and together with Aomine, they were unstoppable. They had taken down hundreds, thousands of monsters together. Akashi is a good guy but sometimes, he still scares Aomine. There was just something about him, something that unsettled Aomine. From time to time, Aomine would feel this slight craziness from him and sometimes, when Akashi would forget to put on his blank mask, Aomine would see this barely controlled restlessness. It was itching under his skin, begging to be let out. It was as if he needed to be somewhere as if he was looking for something or someone but had no clue as to whatever or whoever he was looking for. 

 

 

A year before Aomine’s life fell apart, Akashi was sent to a solo mission in another foreign country, something about an old and powerful vampire who had once again appeared after so many years of being gone. Some people in the church doubted the existence of this vampire, saying that it was nothing more than a myth, that the massacres of their hunters were done by some yet unidentified coven of vampires but a larger part of the church believed that it was true. That the vampire of legends had once again shown their self and they were not getting another chance at this. And who was more suited for the mission but Akashi Seijuurou himself? The legendary vampire hunter, the next in line to be the next church leader, the strongest hunter from the Akashi family? And so, Akashi had gone, not even an ounce of doubt from anyone that he will fail.

 

 

And then he disappeared. 

 

 

The church was in chaos, they sent all that they could end to find Akashi but everyone returned empty-handed. They searched far and wide and if Aomine had been in the right state of mind, he would’ve been ordered to search as well but as it was, he wasn’t. And besides, he wasn’t worried for Akashi. Because if there’s one thing that he had learned in all the years that he had known Akashi Seijuurou, it’s that it would take more than a ‘legendary vampire’ to kill the guy. 

 

 

After a year of Akashi being completely gone, as if he was just wiped off from the world, rumours started to float around. Rumours of Akashi being seen in Russia accompanied an unidentifiable individual. A lot of stupid and moronic theories were tossed back and forth and all Aomine could do was roll his eyes from how stupid it all was. 

 

 

And then Akashi shows up in his apartment one night. 

 

 

Along with two vampires. 

 

 

Even now he can’t believe just how dramatic it all was. Just one night he gets home and then there’s Akashi, sitting on his chair by the window with his legs crossed like the drama queen that he is, a blue haired vampire standing behind him like some kind of guardian and a blond vampire rummaging through his cupboards. 

 

 

Honestly. 

 

 

He could’ve just sent a letter or something. 

 

 

Maybe even a goddamn text. 

 

 

Such a drama queen. 

 

 

_”So, what’s up?”_

 

 

 

After the drama, Aomine joined them. 

 

 

Apparently, for some reason, Akashi is together with the blue haired vampire. As in, ‘together’ together. And that was apparently the reason why he disappeared a year. And apparently, they’re bonded already. So yeah, Aomine joined them. Even now he can’t help but laugh at the surprise on Akashi’s face when he had said yes easily as if Akashi was expecting Aomine to say no. 

 

 

But Aomine had no reason to say no. 

 

 

In the past year, the foundations where he had built his whole life on had turned out to be false and they had crumbled like dust before his very own eyes, he had finally seen just who the real monsters were and he was done fighting for some false truths. And besides, Akashi was his friend. Even though he won’t ever admit that to anyone as long as he’s alive, he cares for Akashi and when he looks at him looking at Tetsu, he sees a light in Akashi’s eyes that he had never seen before, the restlessness nowhere to be seen. 

 

 

And Tetsu? The blue haired vampire? It turns out he’s the legendary vampire that Akashi was sent to eliminate. After a few conversations, he had found Tetsu to be a cool guy. He truly believes that if they had met in another situation, maybe in another life, they’d be the best friends. And more importantly, he makes Akashi happy. And is more than strong enough to protect that happiness. 

 

 

So, why not join them, right? 

 

 

So yes, in all the years that he had lived, he had seen a lot of shit, gone through a lot of drama and had gone through some life-shattering revelations and came out relatively sane. He likes to think that he’s gotten pretty tough by now and that there’s little to nothing in this world that scares him. 

 

 

But being greeted by the sight of Akashi wearing silver bracelets, silver necklaces, shirts with silver embroidery and basically anything silver as he gets back from his walk is more than enough to send him into a flurry of panic, his fight or flight instinct definitely cranked to flight. His mind works fast but his body is faster, moving on instinct and in less than ten seconds he’s back out the front door again, his plans for a night of relaxing forgotten as he looks for a place to take shelter from the storm that’s about to happen. 

 

 

He’s about ten yards away from their home and is about to sprint away when someone latches on his back, arms and legs wrapped around his torso desperately. He looks back and it’s Kise, a haunted look in his eyes. 

 

 

“Aominecchi, please, take me with you. Save me from this hell. Don’t’ leave me behind!” 

 

 

Kise’s two hundred years old but here he is, clinging to Aomine in fear. He almost, _almost_ laughs and then he remembers that he was about to sprint full speed ahead less than five seconds ago. 

 

 

So instead, he takes hold of Kise’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he fervently hopes that Kise won’t think too much as to why his heart is jackhammering against his rib cage. 

 

 

Hopefully, Kise will think it’s just because of his fear. 

 

 

“As if I’d leave you behind, you idiot,” Aomine says, unable to stop the affection from bleeding into his words. 

 

 

He sees a familiar mop of blue hair in the distance and fear trickles down his spine and he sprints away.

 

 

But despite the situation, he can’t help but smile as he feels Kise’s cold hands in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it was okay...? 
> 
>  
> 
> ehehehehe....

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? :D


End file.
